User blog:TSRITW/The Haroofistaans are back.
And I’m not happy about it, so I won’t clap my hands. 'This time, I’ve brought THE BLOONBUSTERS!!!' 8F7CF27B-4676-4797-8F41-065E3CCE8CCD.jpeg|J = J'ack Inthebox Lllll.png|B = '''B'litzy Darty_party_2.0.png|M = Elasti'M'''onkey Road_killah.png|K = Road '''K'iller Holiver.png|H = 'H'oliver Mr._freezy.png|F = Mr. 'F'reezy (Chip) PYROOOOOOOOOOO'.png|O = Pyre'''o (Oreo) Meeeeeeeeeee.png|R (and words in parentheses) = R'ectangl'r (me) E8C17595-0BA0-49E3-9BE3-12F2DF65CD50.jpeg|Also, I’d like to shout out to for making this comment on the first episode! 'Let’s begin... FE90025D-C5CB-4830-A204-EDE50185A045.jpeg|R: (sighs) Let’s do this. 2F327C21-8AA3-495F-AC4A-B11408F3139D.jpeg|J: The bad walking animation is making me- (flips his eyes over) That's better. (P.S. Jack can do that. His eyes are literally the windows to his soul. Also, did I just say WINDOWS!?) A76A1408-44DF-4E7D-9387-E5CAAD1B3ACC.jpeg|K: Hi Pesh. 02584719-9A83-4E37-A25A-9C86E7880603.jpeg|B: What does that even mean? (Blitzy, you'll know after the end of this reaction.) D0C68F1F-4653-4BA5-99F5-242E3FB4DD04.jpeg|M: Uh oh, I sense a JERK MOVE!!! BE1454B8-71ED-414A-9704-AEC1A67C34E9.jpeg|H: Wha- the Gāf made the Nūn DISAPPEAR!?!?!? AB634DB8-376F-4964-B4C1-8437826F532F.jpeg|F: No starry transition... 2DD64959-C0E3-42DC-9188-260425EB7108.jpeg|K: Hi Dāl and Wāʾo. BBF60243-5221-479C-9333-253D5BA39427.jpeg|B: How did the Pesh teleport to up THERE!? Or did it duplicate offscreen? 03FB2930-B96C-4C81-9C98-B09A72A593EF.jpeg|M: Meh. 0CDBB0F5-FD80-46EA-BFDC-631C772841D7.jpeg|O: So many curvy things. F8ADAC61-5FA3-42E0-A487-1171908AB227.jpeg|Esquardo: A ROUND CHARACTER! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE A ROUND CHARACTER!? (What are you doing here, Esquardo? You're not supposed to be here!) FBB19A50-3D1F-4CFA-B6DB-0ABC6A2706C0.jpeg|O: Oof. DDC6FA67-D65C-4F79-94D6-5187215E983C.jpeg|R: Pesh, why did your "hat" get de-attached from your head? 374EC612-883B-4CB1-9E11-EF9C5C15D277.jpeg|H: I guess they didn't know what the word means, either. (No, Holiver.) AB38F36D-6E6A-4D1D-A361-8814A43F1DF0.jpeg|B: Oh no, what are those Ta and Mīm going to do to those Wāʾo and Gol Ha? 94140E54-2FA9-41A3-A476-A5C68618D0FF.jpeg|Octo: They're tickling them away?I think they're ripping off me. (No, Octo. Note to self: close the door every time we do Haroofistaan R&R''s.) FAA0639D-C2D3-446E-9BD9-B5FEBDD9EF1D.jpeg|O: You gonna make another word? 4611308C-29D4-490A-839C-C49EDC3BF0EC.jpeg|R: Wouldn't it look nicer if the Haroofistaans have their Letterlings shown above their bodies and watch them merge? Because just like what Sierra said in the last blog, Urdu is an IMFI language. FF793EBC-1927-4F10-BE25-2AEA452FCBEF.jpeg|B: Let me guess... MORE MAGIC? 072C2365-AF36-455E-AF50-C8630989004C.jpeg|B: I KNEW IT!!!!!! A014F724-CE81-4FBB-893E-DB8D91F2CF25.jpeg|K: Goodbye Ta and Mīm and that Pesh. You will be missed. Wait, the Pesh was transported to on top of Gāf? SO WHERE ARE TA AND MĪM!? 79D50BFC-7D82-4BF9-A237-154179B562D8.jpeg|H: One, the flowers between you disappeared and two, you're teleporting again. 0E5F32D7-0341-4848-9A9A-253E9A97912D.jpeg|M: Suddenly a bridge. 49242546-3D07-43B1-A6A4-793FFB61AB53.jpeg|J: NO ROTATION!? AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! 5753038E-E68A-4540-B6A1-76C46F80A6CF.jpeg|O: Oooooooookay then? A0269B77-2726-4046-9691-C09EFDB3FA72.jpeg|J: Fortunately it's not "break", otherwise something disastrous could happen. 4CD955CE-5538-43ED-8E30-52CAC052823B.jpeg|F: Suddenly they've teleported. 763BC900-E263-4A86-960D-2154D699398B.jpeg|M: MORE JERK MOVES!!!! 3335DF10-D80D-48AC-970F-06B571336FCC.jpeg|R: Triple dots below. Also, Chip, THEY SPELLED OUT YOUR NAME! ^o^ 3E787333-66AD-442C-8B54-5237D77E7EF8.jpeg|F: Then again the Nūn is a jerk to the Pa, who teleported in front of him. 1BE1E69D-9DE0-40AE-8963-F3A7D4A6E615.jpeg|B: THE PA JUST PHASED THROUGH THE GROUND! THAT DOES NOT MAKE SENSE! FE9791ED-0368-4C86-989D-459C5B04110D.jpeg|K: Suddenly birds. 1274786F-F880-4340-9156-7AF09A09A41B.jpeg|M: I'm sensing another jerk move! 0B6D3304-7A57-42D1-9BB9-6E5E57AE150D.jpeg|K: :O 99755263-FC8D-42F7-8D4D-7F5B832306B1.jpeg|K: HOW RUDE!!! 23DAAD08-0D36-4026-8EB1-AEEB67A5FDA0.jpeg|J: :/ 97B92073-0253-4F26-9537-CC04675FD571.jpeg|M: Am I sensing yet another jerk move? DE94240E-7946-4BA2-B676-D6C0A7267A00.jpeg|B: ...and the Pesh has short legs all of a sudden. FC4A8D56-279E-45AA-966E-BD8D7E693BFE.jpeg|M: At least they're polite. ED9CB76C-911A-47A5-BCD1-57406D086432.jpeg|O: And... that's it. 859622C7-5404-48A6-A179-A97CC46B5E71.jpeg|R: All right, since they’re always making these reviews, I’m adding a new segment of ''Haroofistaan R&R! 'SEARCHED WORDS!!!' 'FINAL REACTIONS!!!!' 8F7CF27B-4676-4797-8F41-065E3CCE8CCD.jpeg|I hated it. Lllll.png|Me too. Darty_party_2.0.png|It sucks. Road_killah.png|Like Duncan's reaction to singing in Total Drama World Tour. Holiver.png|A true waste of time. Mr._freezy.png|I'd rather freeze myself to death. But I can't. PYROOOOOOOOOOO'.png|I'll find whoever made this stupid cartoon and BURN THEM DOWN!!! DiaFour.png|IT'S HORRIBLE! DiaEight.png|It's bad. REALLY BAD. (Haunted Hathaways reference!) Category:Blog posts Category:Haroofistaan